


Across the Threshold

by Anonymous



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Big Bang, Art, Fan Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Illustration for the story "Magic Markers", done for the A3! Big Bang event.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Nanao Taichi
Kudos: 13
Collections: A3! Big Bang 2021, Anonymous





	Across the Threshold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magic Markers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866986) by Anonymous. 




End file.
